Heavy Load
'Heavy Load '''is a GRY Engineer created by Wikia user and starter GMODder, Mimicry Legends. Heavy Load has two themes, which are either orchestral versions of RWBY's Red Like Roses or Unbreakable Appearance Heavy Load is seen wearing the Iron Lung, the Roboot, the Dead'er Alive and the Tin-1000, he is seen equipped with the Gunslinger and the Rescue Ranger. Origins Heavy Load cam from a GRY team of which he acted as their "leader" and helped with the efforts against the BLU team, it was from then, Medirals killed several of Heavy Load's subordinates and his own members. Heavy Load then grabbed a few spare sentry parts and converted them into an Level 3 Sentry, of which he used to chase off Medirals with. Heavy Load resumed his role as leader before Medirals came back with a burning plan of revenge, he brutally tortured the Engineer and left, but no without killing all but the GRY Medic, who had hidden under his desk. Heavy Load went to going through the same operation with the help of the GRY Medic, and went off to form a team, with the GRY Medic following him. He did manage to find a teamate, Ubervizard. Heavy Load was weary at first, but resumed to trusting the RED wizard. And then they went off, hoping to find Medirals and ending his wrath. Behaviour and Personality The brutal memories of the torture by Medirals has left him traumatised, unable to sleep, and is rendered restless, he never tires and is always seen, either building a sentry, deploying dispensers or just wandering not far from his group. He says he feels a bit "robotic", even if he is actually a cyborg. When in a fighting situation, Heavy Load will resort to extreme violence to par with the fighter, though he rarely does this, usually every so often. Powers and Abilities Heavy Load does have a few tricks up his sleeve, this includes: '''EMP-Proof: '''Heavy Load is immune to EMP's, so trying to shut down his systems won't work and his system is lighter, so Heavy Load can go to moderate speeds. '''Electrified Security System: '''Heavy Load can electrify himself to negate melee attacks. '''Modified Gunslinger and Roboot: '''Heavy Load has modified his Gunslinger to have more attack power and create spheres of material found in black holes and his Roboot can detach and distract the fighter to give Heavy Load a chance of victory. '''Teleportation: '''He can manipulate time to teleport to different places, he once managed to teleport to Hydro. '''EMP Shockwave: '''With being EMP-proof, Heavy Load can send out his own EMP shockwave, disabling anything that runs on electricity for a few minutes. '"Major Malfunction": '''Heavy Load, if fighting against another cyborg freak, can hack into their system and shut down their programming, rendering the enemy useless to attack. Faults and Weaknesses Heavy Load's cybernetic enhancements and EMP-proof system are now fragile due to their hollowing, and freaks with inhuman strength can destroy Heavy Load pretty fast. His EMP shockwave will also disable his own buildings, leaving them in a sapped state. Unless the freak has enhanced strength, his "Major Malfunction" won't work on freaks like Soldine and Robosol. It is better to go head on with ranged weapons, as he has no means to go on with melee. Trivia No trivial facts, you can suggest some if you want. Category:GRY Team Category:Engineers Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Monsters made by Mimicry Legends Category:Glass Cannons Category:Gunners Category:Freak Hunters Category:Freaks with Theme Songs